A virtual local area network is a logical local area network that extends beyond a single traditional local area network to a group of local area network segments. A virtual local area network has the same attributes as a physical local area network, but it allows for end stations to be grouped together even if they are not located on the same physical network switch or segment. Because a virtual local area network is a logical entity, its creation and configuration is done in software instead of by physically relocating devices. Traditional network designs use routers to create broadcast domains and limit broadcasts between multiple subnets. Virtual local area network software permits the same broadcast domain to extend beyond a single segment and provides the segmentation services traditionally provided by routers in local area network configurations. Virtual local area networks may permit control of traffic patterns and more expedient reaction to device relocations. Virtual local area networks may also provide the flexibility to adapt to changes in network requirements and allow for simplified administration including relief from duties of managing resource permissions.